Let Me Tip You with Kisses and A Little Something Extra
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: M-Rated Sonadow fluff that takes place during the episode "Three Minutes or Less." Right before Sonic quits his job as a delivery boy for Meh Burger, he gets an order he can't refuse.


**Consider this my Christmas gift to all the fans of Boom! Sonadow. This is my idea for a sweet Sonadow ending of the episode "Three Minutes or Less." This is M-rated, though. So all under-aged readers, no peeking!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Let Me Tip You with Kisses and A Little Something Extra**

Sonic rubbed his stomach as he stared at the 10 chili dog bonus the owner of Meh Burger just gave him. He'd already eaten a dozen of the delicious chili-smothered hot dogs today. And his latest delivery run had tired him out. He couldn't eat another bite…

But before he could decide that it was time to quit, Dave came in with another order.

"One Meh Cola for S in Hazard Jungle."

Sonic smirked as he took the order, wrapping up his 10 chili dogs to go. But, unlike his previous orders, the Blue Blur decided to go on a brisk jog instead of a run. He was going to be late by one minute at this rate.

But at least Shadow would get his order free.

'_And maybe I can offer him a little something as compensation,' _Sonic thought to himself, the tips of his ears going red as an idea floated into his brain.

* * *

Shadow sighed as he stretched out one on of the beanbag cushions in his man cave, listening to Crush 40. Then he heard a familiar voice that made him glance at his phone and smirk.

"One Meh Cola for a Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Sonic grinned as he handed Shadow the paper bag containing one cup of soda.

"You're a minute late," Shadow told him, smirking.

"I know." Sonic folded his arms across his chest and smiled, leaning against the wall. "But, hey, at least your order's free," he said, holding up the bag containing his chili dogs. "I got way too many chili dogs as my bonus. Want some?" he offered.

"They pay you in chili dogs?" Shadow raised an eyebrow, eyeing the plate Sonic was currently loading with chili-covered hotdogs.

"Normally, I'd be worried about the lack of minimum wages. But it's Meh Burger. Like they actually care about their employees," Sonic replied, getting comfy on another beanbag cushion. "Besides, I'm quitting after this delivery."

"A wise decision. Any more "payments" and you'll be running to the bathroom with a bad case of indigestion," Shadow hummed, taking a sip of his Meh Cola.

Sonic looked at him with hooded eyes. "You just wanted to see me, didn't you?" he murmured.

"Maybe." Shadow finished his Meh Cola. "Well, yes… and I really wanted a soda because I was thirsty," he admitted, looking a bit sheepish.

Sonic laughed then coughed. "Huh… I'm getting a little thirsty myself," he muttered, watching his boyfriend with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

Shadow blushed. "Oh, sorry. If you'd told me earlier, I would have shared my soda," he mumbled.

"Nah, I don't really want soda." Getting up, Sonic made his way over to Shadow, his emerald green eyes glinting mischievously.

"O-oh…" Shadow took one look at Sonic's face and his heart began racing. "Would you like some water then…?" he asked, unaware that his cobalt love was backing him up to his duvet.

"No, I don't think water will be enough…" Sonic murmured, leaning in close and nuzzling the black-and-red biohog. He chuckled as Shadow bumped into the duvet and was forced to sit at the very edge.

Shadow blinked then grinned as he figured it out. "Well, then… what'll it be, Blue?" he asked, his voice husky.

Sonic pressed his lips to his in reply. Shadow smiled against the speedster's lips, hands reaching up to caress the blue hedgehog's fawn muzzle. Sonic hummed, his tongue darting out and licking Shadow's bottom lip. The ebony hedgehog obliged, moaning softly as Sonic licked his way into his mouth, tasting and exploring every crevice his tongue could find.

Suddenly, Sonic pulled away, his eyes filled with lust.

"Sonic, what…?" Shadow gasped as Sonic started kissing along his jawline then moving on down to nibble at his neck.

'_He's planning something. But what is he- Oh, sweet Mother of Chaos!' _Shadow thought before crying out as he felt Sonic's hands teasing his member out of its pouch.

Sonic hummed, moving his lips down to Shadow's chest then his stomach before kneeling down to spread the Ultimate Lifeform's legs apart.

Shadow whined as his twitching cock continued to be fondled. "Sonic, please…" he whispered, gripping the edges of the duvet.

Sonic snickered then slowly dragged his tongue over Shadow's member, relishing in the needy sounds his boyfriend was making. It wasn't often that he got a chance to take charge of his and Shadow's bedroom activities. But when he did, Sonic made sure to give the Ultimate Lifeform one hell of an experience.

Shadow threw his head back and moaned without an ounce of shame as Sonic sucked his cock. His hands buried themselves in Sonic's quills as he lost himself in the hot pleasure his boyfriend was treating him to. Shutting his eyes, Shadow let the whole world fall away until there was nothing but the feeling of Sonic's hot, slick mouth sucking him. He petted the blue hedgehog's head, gently scratching him behind the ears.

"S-Sonic… Mmmmgghhh…"

The blue hedgehog murred, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked harder. He felt Shadow's member twitch inside his mouth and fought his gag reflex as he went for the deep throat.

Letting out a guttural groan, Shadow let loose his load into Sonic's mouth. Opening his eyes just a crack, he smirked as Sonic eagerly swallowed his release.

Smacking his lips, Sonic looked up at Shadow with an adorable smile on his face, a dribble of cum landing on his Meh Burger uniform shirt. "Mmmm… Thirst-quenching," he purred, his ears flicking forward as Shadow panted softly.

"You're such a cheesy idiot," Shadow murmured, petting his boyfriend. Then he gave Sonic a devilish grin. "I suppose you want a tip then?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good, Shads," Sonic said, blushing as he felt his own member get hard, before being roughly pulled up to Shadow's eye level.

"Oh, but I insist," Shadow growled, ripping Sonic's Meh Burger uniform off so he could caress the svelte blue speedster's body. As Sonic moaned quietly at his ministrations, Shadow leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Let me tip you with kisses and a little something extra."

Sonic's entire face turned red as a tomato as Shadow kissed him before taking off his jet shoes and settling himself on the duvet. Then his whole body burned hot as the Ultimate Lifeform turned around – seductively – and presented his backside.

"Come on, Blue. _You know you want to,_" said Shadow, looking over his shoulder and winking at Sonic, wagging his tail.

That was enough for Sonic, who growled – the sound sending a spike of pleasure through Shadow's entire body – and crawled onto the duvet, kicking his shoes off. He pressed himself against Shadow's back, nuzzling the ebony hedgehog.

"Got lube?" Sonic whispered.

Shadow smirked and reached under his pillow, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. Sonic grinned, quickly taking off his sports tape and gloves. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his hands then got to work, prepping Shadow.

"F-f-fuuuuucccckkk…" Shadow moaned, his body trembling as Sonic's fingers thrust in and out of his opening. When Sonic's finger pressed on his prostate, he arched his back and cried out, submitting himself fully to his boyfriend.

"Chaos, Shads, you sound so hot…" Sonic murmured, pulling his fingers out.

Shadow barely had a moment's reprieve before Sonic's hard cock entered him, making him moan loudly. He purred and pushed back as Sonic thrust into him at a hard and fast pace. A deep thrust made his arms buckle, sending him falling face-first into the pillows.

Sonic growled, pulling Shadow up and wrapping his arms around him possessively. "What did I do to deserve you, Shads?" he murmured, his hands roaming everywhere.

"Well, you were… _ah_… very persistent…" Shadow groaned, arching his back. "…in getting my attention…"

Sonic chuckled, his right hand finding Shadow's hardening member and giving it a squeeze. Feeling bold, he started nibbling Shadow's ears and neck as his free hand gripped Shadow's hip. His claws lightly scraped Shadow's skin, the biohog letting out a pleasured sob. He knew that Shadow liked it rough.

"H-harder~" Shadow groaned, rewarded with deeper thrusts that made his entire body jerk.

Grunting, Sonic picked up the pace until, finally, Shadow screamed his name as his orgasm washed over him. Growling, Sonic sank his fangs into Shadow's neck, drawing a little blood as his own orgasm shot through him.

Shadow whimpered as Sonic pulled out of him, sagging against his cobalt love.

"Thanks for the tip," Sonic murmured, gently licking at the bite on his neck.

"Don't mention it…" Shadow sighed, closing his eyes.

"Well…" Sonic nuzzled him, kissing his cheek. "I'm quitting my job as a delivery boy now. Do you want me to stay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, please…" Shadow whispered, purring contentedly.

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year ;)**

**-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
